New Start
by Randomfangirl813
Summary: What happens after Axel is gone? Roxas is unhappy and Xemnas is up to something. As usual.
1. Unhappy Camper

STOP! This is a kingdom hearts fanfic, complete with yaoi, angst, and spoilers!! This is the continuation of New Kid, a fanfictious prologue to kingdom hearts. This takes place after everything has occurred, however, as opposed to New Kid. I'm trying to be a bit more upbeat, so please enjoy, fans and newcomers! ^ ^ NO CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME IN ANY WAY!!!!!!!!

It was over. Roxas could feel it. No longer could he feel the sun on his face, no longer could he taste the sweet and tart sea salt ice cream drip down his lips. No longer could he feel Axel. It was only him inside his head. No, not even his head. Someone else's. He was a part of Sora now. He tried to sigh, but he wasn't even allowed that anymore.

iRoxas, don't think like that!/i said a bubbly voice in Sora's consciousness.

iFuck off/i Roxas grumbled, not amused with his twins contact.

iBut Roxas…/i Sora whined. iRiku and Kairi want you to cheer up!/i

iAnd you're still allowed to see them./i He pointed out.

iWant to see Namine?/i Sora asked, trying to comfort the blonde in his head.

iNo. I want… /i The image of a smiling redhead came to mind, grinning and cocking his head to the side.

iAxel…/i

"Yo, Sora, you in there?" asked Riku, tapping on his friend's forehead. "Looks like your head is even more empty than usual…"

"Sorry Riku," Sora responded, shaking his head to clear it of Roxas' thoughts. "It's a little problem with R-o-x-a-s…"

iI can spell you know…/i

"How is he doing?"

"He's adjusting."

iLike fun I am./i

iShut up/i Sora responded, frowning.

"Well Sora, you know I got concert tickets…"

"Ohmigawdforwhat?"

"The Crossdressers. They're coming to Destiny Islands on tour. Sound good?"

There was a pause during which Sora's eyes doubled in size at the mention of his favorite band.

"Oh Riku, I love you! Lemme kiss you!"

Riku laughed with an open grin, leaning away quickly and gracefully away from Sora's outstretched arms.

iThat's not all you wanna do./i

Sora ignored Roxas' last comment, still bursting with joy and excitement. Roxas sighed to himself and instead thought of the unfairness of the situation. He had had everything taken away from him, including himself, but for his twin, life went on.

Life wasn't fair.

~*~

The first thing he felt was a heartbeat. The steady pounding of pumping blood. It was amazing how much people took for granted when they had a heart. It was such an alive feeling, so special and miraculous that he nearly cried. His heart was beating. That wasn't right.

The second thing he felt was his magic, ebbed so much that it almost ceased to exist. His flame had died down to almost nothing. He reached inside himself, trying to call some sign of heat, of fire to life in his hands. Nothing happened.

He felt so refreshed, renewed, unable to place the specific emotion. Then it came to him. Alive. He felt alive, rather than present.

There was a groan, a sound, from nearby in the dark. It sounded familiar.

"Demyx?"

"Axel? Is that you? What's happening?"

"It's me," he replied, rubbing his head. Did a heartbeat really pound in your ears like the crashing surf?

Axel surveyed the surrounding area. He had barely lifted his head to a sitting position then it throbbed, and sparks cascaded over his vision.

"I don't know what's happening." He felt his face. Still the same, for all that he could tell.

"I don't know."

~*~

Sora would not shut up. Roxas was annoyed. Riku enjoyed lapping up the attention. All in all, they did not make for a happy party. Well, at the very least, Roxas was not amused. He hated Sora for having Riku when he had cost him Axel.

"Oh my gawd, what should I wear Riku?"

"Chill, Sora. It's a week away."

"But it's the iCrossdressers/i Riku! I gotta look good!"

"Would you rather go shopping then?"

At this simple mention of a lively pastime, Kairi's head perked up from the book that she had cracked open on her lap. Her eyes shot over to Riku and Sora and a grin crept across her face that Riku could only describe as evil and malicious. He could tell she was plotting.

"I can take you shopping, Sora!"

Riku sighed and turned his aquamarine eyes towards the grinning redhead. He gave her a dark glare and her smile got wider.

"For clothes to wear to a iCrossdressers/i concert?"

"Ooh, you're right. You'd better handle that one Riku.

Roxas watched through Sora's eyes as Riku chased Kairi into the kitchenette with a spoon.

"One more crack like that and I'll kick you out of my house!"

"Oh, sorry to offend you, homeowner Riku."

Sora decided to separate his best friends by butting in gently.

"I'll go shopping with Riku."

"Oh Sora, you don't want to spend hours undressing in front of Riku."

Kairi received a whack to the back of the head for her comment.

iI wouldn't mind that…/i thought Roxas.

iRoxas!/i

Shoot. Now not even his thoughts were private anymore. Sora spoiled everything.

"So Sora, where do you want to go?"

"Ooh, ooh, the mall!"

From Sora's memories, Roxas could tell that the "mall" wasn't a strip mall like the one in twilight town, but a small collection of stores on the center island in the main town. It was hard and confusing to sort through Sora's memory all the time, but did he have a choice? Besides, there were some cute ones of kiddy Riku. Like "in the tub" cute. And Roxas had to get his kicks somewhere.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Don't forget your man purse!" Kairi called out as she cracked open Marquis de Sade again. Riku flipped her the bird as he snatched his backpack from the hook by the door.

"If you burn down my house while I'm gone you can start paying mortgage and see how you like it."

Kairi just smiled as the boys left.

~*~

"Do you agree to all these terms and requirements?"

Xemnas looked down at the contract, amber eyes wracked with worry and desperation. It was the only way to see Saix again, he knew. The only way that they could ever exist in the world of the light again. He wanted to see the moon with Saix. Wanted the berserker to feel human again. Or for the first time. All Xemnas could do was give Saix a chance for a better future. Give the whole organization a second chance. He truly wanted to make things better for his sons and daughter.

Xemnas shifted his head into his left hand for support, tossing his silver locks and biting his lip as he reread the contract.

Surely the terms were fair. Surely he was doing the right thing. The thing that would benefit his interests the most.

But if he signed something like this and the mission failed, the consequences would be dire. He had the responsibility to choose the best choice for his family.

Family. That was laughable. Only days ago had he considered them slaves, something lower than himself. He had denied them love, denied them a life for themselves. But no longer. Why?

Ah, yes. He had seen them die. Before his eyes, they had carried out his orders to their death. Unwillingly. Without a cause they believed in. All to satisfy himself. Worst of all was Saix. He had actually believed in him. Worshipped him. He had called out to him as he died. Xemnas had tried to convince himself otherwise, but he knew in his heart it was so. His heart…

No longer did he wish anything on his followers but another chance. One that would make things right instead of ending them. He now icared/i, ifelt/i, wanted and longed for this. All because of one simple emotion. How did he ever live without it?

The contract blurred before his face as he lost his concentration to hot, salty tears that threatened to roll down his face if he let his beloved cease to exist. But this was no time to cry. Now was time for action.

If only he could choose the right action to save them.

The hooded figure across the table tapped the contract impatiently, pointing at him to sign. He still could not believe that he would barter with the "angel of death", but desperate times called for desperate measures. And it was his fault that he had gotten the thirteen into the situation they shared in the first place. It was his duty to serve them appropriately.

Xemnas still felt the ebb of Kingdom Hearts calling out to him, but stronger now was the will of organization XIII. Their strength of survival.

What would Xehanort do?

He glanced at the lips of the figure, curved up into a half smile. There was something foreboding about seeing the crooked grin above an unsigned contract. His one chance.

What would Xehanort do?

He pulled the contract closer, penning his name on the X.

~*~

Alive? Could one be truly alive after so long of being nonexistent? Could one truly adjust to feeling again?

"Axel? I'm scared. Where are you?"

Axel looked around, pain in the head subsiding. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark of the surrounding area. All he could see was the blonde sitarist meters away from where he was sitting up. He looked scared, the little light there was, which was an eerie velvet blue, reflecting in his cerulean eyes. His eyes, axel knew, were blue when his emotions reached a peak, like a crashing wave. He must have built up a nervous sensation from being in this strange place.

"I don't know, Demmy-chan."

Demyx didn't object to his pet name, scanning the place with such furtive glances that his chest heaved with effort. A vein pulsated gently in his neck, intriguing Axel greatly.

Without thinking, Axel crawled over to his friend and lay on his bare chest, listening.

"Axel, wha-"

The redhead shushed his partner, pressing close to him in the dark. A steady pounding resounded through the musician's ribcage.

It was foreign and alien. Axel would not have been able to place the sound had he not heard the strange half-beat of Roxas and his keyblader nobody heart. The sound of a heartbeat almost made him cry out with delight.

"Demyx, do you know what this means?" he asked excitedly, placing a hand firmly on the blonde's stomach. He was so animated that even Demyx had to look at him twice. But Axel was past the point of caring.

"This is great!!!! I have to find Roxas!!!!! He'll know what to do! How will he react? Where are the others? They'll love this too!!!!!"

"Axel, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Axel slowed down, taking a deep breath. Ah, to feel his lungs help pump the heart's blood! He looked into Demyx's eyes, emerald catching blue as deep as the ocean.

"We have hearts."

This simple sentence, with three words and the same amount of syllables, rocked them both to their cores. To say it out loud was to admit it, to prove it in the silence of the air. To hear it was to judge it.

Demyx's eyes furrowed under his eyebrows, then widened slightly, then doubled in size. He let his jaw drop and set in an "o" of surprise. His hand trailed to his chest as though in dream, or underwater. Whatever he felt, it caused him to turn to face the redheaded pyro.

"iWe have hearts/i" he mouthed, as though Axel had not just said it. Axel understood; saying it made it ten times more real. He let Demyx sit in shocked silence for about a minute more. Then he spoke.

"We have to find the others."

Demyx nodded without hearing the words, moving as though he was in a trance. He rubbed his chest like he had never seen anything quite like it. Which, of course, he hadn't.

"We have to find the others," Axel repeated, shaking Demyx lightly by the shoulders. The nocturne blinked, and then seemed to snap out of it.

"Axel! If we have hearts…"

Axel nodded inquiringly, hoping that Demyx would not voice his worst fear aloud for him to face.

"…then we must be dead."

The pyro's shoulders stiffened and his brows set in an irked position. He looked away with a pained look in his eyes.

"Face it Axel… we don't have hearts. Not in the world of the light, anyway…"

"Shut it! You can't give up! You can't! Don't you see?! If we have hearts, then everything will be okay!"

"But we're dead…"

Axel had never wanted to slug Demyx one more than he did at that very moment. Didn't he see? This was his chance to be with Roxas! Was he going to ruin it for him?!

Before he could yell at his best friend, a blinding white light hit his eyes. In reality, it was very little, just a sliver. But in the dark, even a little light can hurt. And there was a whole door full before them.

Axel covered his eyes, crying out in surprise. Demyx started to cry in pain, being the one facing the door head on. A figure stood in the doorway. It was hooded and standing tall, towering over Axel easily. A smile crossed the figure's lips. A familiar voice came from beneath the hood. Slow and powerful, it washed over them like the tide.

"Ready to live again?"

"Superior!" Demyx tried to dry his tears and Axel braved the light to glimpse his boss' face.

The familiar tan skin and silver hair resonated within Axel's new heart, and the sensation was altogether unpleasant. He doubled over and gasped for breath. Xemnas smiled.

"Let me give you your next assignment."

~*~

Roxas still didn't like Sora's attitude. And when Roxas didn't like something, he made it known.

"What store do you want to try first?"

"What kind of store stocks that kind of attire?"

"I dunno. I've never been to a concert before, actually…" Sora admitted sheepishly, scratching his head. "I just own all the CDs…"

iOh goodie, first you buy their merchandise, now their concert tickets./i

But Sora was doing a better job of ignoring his counterpart. Either that or he couldn't bother to come up with a good retort. Stupid Sora.

"I might know a store. I've been there before…"

Was Riku blushing? He was! What was the normal garb for a Crossdressers concert?

iCross dressing! Duh./i

So Sora had been paying attention.

iMakes sense for Riku to know about it then./i

Silence. Apparently talking time was over. Not that Roxas really cared. Being in someone else's head was annoying enough without excess comments. Roxas instead entertained himself with thoughts about what a cross dressing Riku might look like. Sora blushed a deep red, and Roxas secretly enjoyed the thought that he had such control over his somebody's thoughts.

They ended up in the store Riku suggested, and Roxas noticed the blush that crept across his face when the cashier addressed him by name. Sora was oblivious as always, but he seemed happy with the store selection, scanning the racks eagerly. Which gave Roxas a pretty good idea of what a Crossdressers concert was like.

Lace, frills, bows, straps; and not the kind your grandma might wear. If Roxas had his own body, he would be red and running right then. To top it all off, most of the other customers were men. It was no surprise that Riku was embarrassed. Sora was going to be all over his case.

It was a total shock, therefore, when Sora burst out in a grin as wide as Destiny Islands themselves.

"Oh my gosh, Riku, this is perfect!"

Riku flushed a deeper red and mumbled something about wrong directions as Sora flung himself on the clothes. The innocent hero looked through the dresses energetically, urging Riku to do the same. His best friend complied with hesitancy.

It was horrible. Roxas sat through twenty three dresses and skirts before Sora narrowed down his selections. He had to watch as his alter-ego pored over the awfully frilly cloth. Riku wasn't much better, offering seven other dresses for Sora to look at.

When the dresses were finally chosen, Roxas wanted to get home as fast as possible. Sora had chosen a red, black and blue thigh high stuffed skirt dress. It had bell sleeves with lace and red and blue straps criss-crossed the black bodice. The skirt was blue on yellow on red on black in a descending pattern of shapes.

Riku preferred a long, old fashioned periwinkle gown with white lace on the sleeves and laced into the bodice draped around his slim figure down to the floor. It came with a headpiece, a blue strip to match the dress surrounded with the white lace, which perched on Riku's hair in an offhanded manner.

They, of course had changed to normal clothing to get home. Roxas didn't bother asking for his own dress; what's the point when you don't have a body to wear it on? Not that he'd want one.

"Wow Riku, we'll look awesome!!"

"Glad you enjoyed it…" Riku was still in embarrassed mode, and Roxas hoped Sora was enjoying this softer side to the moody teen as much as he was.

By the time they caught the ferry back to Riku's house, the ocean sky was tinged with purple and orange and a chill had already set. Riku and Sora talked the whole journey in a satisfying way.

iRiku is so amazing!/i

iGood for him…/i Roxas responded with a pout. He was ready to stop this puke fest.

"How are you, Kairi? Looks like the house hasn't burned down. You got lucky."

Kairi made a face and put down her book.

"Glad you're back. This is just weird. I'm heading out! See ya' guys."

The boys said their goodbyes to Kairi and Riku turned to Sora once they had left.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight?"

Sora blushed and nodded, grabbing the phone to call his parents.

"You're lucky to live on your own Riku…"

"Yeah, but I'm still scared of the dark." Riku smiled at his own ironic joke as he opened the fridge.

"How's pasta for dinner? I don't have much else."

"As long as you cook it, Riku. You should be a chef!"

The platinum haired teen smiled, grabbing the ingredients from various cupboards.

"Hey, I just learn from necessity."

Roxas noticed the twos same expressions. They each had that smile you get when something really good happens to you and your loved ones, each meant for the other. It made Roxas' non-existent heart throb and break. Would he have been like that with Axel? With Namine? With anyone? He tried to look away, but Sora had only eyes for Riku and that just made things worse. Even when their backs were facing they could see each other.

iHey, Sora…/i

iYeah, Roxas?/i

i…

Your fly's unzipped/i

~*~

"It's that simple?" Axel asked with incredulity. "All I have to do is that?"

Xemnas sighed. Always the simple solution, that one. Axel had a habit of turning the most complicated orders from something to groan at into a game suited to his own liking. And when that was impossible, he let the orders go on the spot and did what he pleased.

"Simple is one word I would not use to describe it."

"Then what would you say?" Axel asked, raising a short eyebrow and cocking his head to the side, grinning with his smug attitude of always.

Demyx was less pleased with his instructions and kept looking down at his hands, thinking out loud.

"But then again that wouldn't be likely, though more likely than…"

Xemnas ignored him, pausing to think. He liked the face to face conversation, secretly, he thought it friendly.

"I would say iimportant/i."

"Duh."

The superior shot Axel a dirty look, and then continued.

"If one of us fails, then we will all cease to exist for all time."

"Boooo-ring. It's not even a challenge!"

Xemnas was beginning to remember all the reasons that he was not very fond of number eight.

"Then how about we make it a challenge. I'm willing to place a bet. If you complete your task before I finish mine-"

"What, telling other people their tasks?"

Xemnas took a deep breath, counting slowly to ten. In the background Demyx prattled on.

"But if that's not right, then I wouldn't have heard that…"

"I have a very similar task to yours and number nine's, however with my personal goal. If you can finish first, I will give Roxas a full heart and a body."

This stopped Axel's snide remark dead in its well meaning tracks. He stared at his master with a new level of reverence. Xemnas was immediately reminded of Saix, and he looked away with a hollow pang in his chest. But Axel's respect was not to last.

"What do you mean? Can you really bring back Roxas?!"

Xemnas smiled hollowly and nodded.

"It's not that hard. This I can do with my own magic. He's not in the World Beyond, so there's no tribute or necromancy involved."

Axel burst into a true radiant smile. He embraced Xemnas with the strength he displayed in affection for Roxas. His words were barely audible over his happy tears.

"iThank you./i"

Xemnas twisted into a more comfortable position for himself. He smiled in spite of himself.

"You still have to win the bet, number eight."

When Axel pulled away, his former radiance was shining in every fiber of his being. Flame burned once again behind his emerald eyes. He clenched a fist and had there been roaring flames the message would not have been any clearer.

"I iwill/i win!"

~*~

Roxas watched Riku's chest rise and fall with his platinum hair as the moonlight graced his features and cast him into a pastel light. Not because he wanted to. But because Sora couldn't stop. His counterpart sighed and reached out a finger, then pulled it back. He looked away, embarrassed. Roxas couldn't take any more.

iAt least you're not in a love that's lost forever!!!!!/i he wanted to scream. iHe's still by your side!!!!/i

Sora looked so pained. He had some sort of inner turmoil. It was obvious. Well Roxas had no time for whiners! He would have to deal with it!

Roxas reached out a hand, with every fiber of his being. Without regard to it being Sora's body, or Sora's world. Without thinking, just doing. He reached out for Axel, for Riku, for anyone who was being called to from across the universe. He reached out in the name of love, of the heart. His own call to Kingdom Hearts.

He could see something. A ghostly shadow of a hand. With a checker patterned ring and short awkward fingers. Whose hand was it? It was his!

He barely had time to stare in disbelief before something even stranger happened. Sora reached with him. His hand stretched towards Riku on the other side of the bed, and Roxas could feel his surprise that he had move.

Roxas sat stunned, then tried to capture the exact moment he had moved. He reached again, this time to hold, to cherish. He tried desperately to hold onto anything; it wasn't hard to get motivated.

Sora's fingers clasped Riku's hand and refused to let go. The silver haired teen twitched in his sleep and then squeezed back, the smile of a good dream lighting his features. Sora stared with disbelief, knowing that he had not moved. Then he, too, smiled. He cradled Riku's hand in his, still watching in the moonlight. This time, he sighed in contentedness.

Roxas was pleased as well.

iNow we can finally get some sleep!/i


	2. Ice Cubes and Crossdressers

STOP! This is a kingdom hearts fanfic, complete with yaoi, angst, and spoilers!! This is the continuation of New Kid, a fanfictious prologue to kingdom hearts. This takes place after everything has occurred, however, as opposed to New Kid. I'm trying to be a bit more upbeat, so please enjoy, fans and newcomers! ^ ^ NO CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME IN ANY WAY!!!!!!!!

Hayner sighed, throwing the half-eaten stick of salty ice cream to the ground in frustration. He wiped the sweat from his face, cursing the mugginess of Twilight Town's scorching summers. In the distance, the looming clock tower struck the hour. Hayner cursed loudly, hating himself for feeling like this. Why did he feel like he had forgotten something important?

"Hayner!" Pence called out to him from the opening between the town and the grassy ledge Hayner was laying on as he watched the clouds angrily. He came rushing up as Hayner looked down with a frown.

"Hayner, are you all right?" he asked, eyeing the melted mess of what used to be sea salt ice cream on the dirty ground. The look on his face was one of worry and concern. Hayner turned to face his best friend.

"It doesn't feel right."

"Huh?" Pence's face betrayed utter confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Hayner looked out over the valley and felt the pull of something he had forgotten. Something he cherished.

"It doesn't feel right," he repeated, furrowing his brows. "Me, you, and Olette. It feels like something's missing."

"You need a girlfriend Hayner?"

Hayner frowned and socked Pence one in the arm. His friend stuck out his lip and rubbed the area tenderly. Hayner looked back at the summer sky.

He had forgotten it. That feeling he used to have. The feeling of a summer day of laziness, eating ice cream on the clock tower, the struggle tournaments, talking to Pence, Olette, and…

There was someone else. Someone they used to hang out with! Who was it?

Pence waved a hand in front of Hayner's face. He didn't seem to realize how close Hayner was to a revelation. To knowing what was wrong with his summer.

"What's up, Hayner?"

Hayner turned, deep thought across his features.

"Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"The person we used to hang out with?! What was his name?!"

"Seifer?"

Hayner groaned in frustration.

"I told you not to talk about that!"

"Sorry…"

"There was a guy… he loved sea salt ice cream. He came to the clock tower with us… He won a struggle tournament!!"

Pence stared at Hayner like he had just sprouted antennae and yellow bulbous eyes. He bit his lip with a worried expression. Hayner could read the "he might be crazy" tone without trying. He hit the ground in frustration. Why was it so hard to say this?

"He was real!"

"I'm not saying he isn't…"

"But you're thinking it!"

Pence looked over at the town without speaking. There was his thinking expression, quiet and withdrawn. It had fostered some of their greatest endeavors.

"What if…"

"What if what, Pence?"

"What if… it was all a dream? A dream within a far off memory?"

"What was all a dream?"

"The blonde kid."

It was Hayner's turn to look at his best friend with puzzlement. He made a motion with his hand as if to explain something.

"…But I never said he was blonde."

"I know."

Hayner stared with wide eyes. Pence nodded. The sandy haired teen scanned the valley as if looking for proof.

"We do know him." Pence shrugged. But Hayner was convinced. He knew in his heart what was what.

He knew that his best friend was out there. He would find him.

~*~

Sora yawned and stretched. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The sunlight drained in from the opened window and beside him it glinted off of Riku's soft hair. He smiled in spite of himself. He closed his eyes in a happy grin.

"Good morning Riku!"

Riku groaned and covered his head with the pillow, yanking it out from under Sora's elbow.

"Ri-ikuuu/i…"

Riku mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled deeper into the blankets. He swatted away Sora's hand as he tried to wake him. Sora grinned and got out of bed. He walked down to the kitchen and opened the freezer door, reaching for the ice cube tray. He laughed and bounded back up to the bedroom.

Riku was still under the pillow, encased in blankets, and Sora's grin grew wider. He plucked two ice cubes from the tray. He snuck up to Riku's bed and flipped his friend onto his back gently. He pulled the pillow away carefully and let Riku fall into his arms. Riku had never been a morning person. He always slept until he was pulled into a shower and dressed. But Sora wanted to wake up now. He took the ice cubes, looking over Riku's bare chest. He smirked and brought the ice cubes closer and closer…

"What the hell!!!!!"

Riku jumped about a foot from the bed as Sora jammed the ice cubes up his nostrils. He shot up and coughed, letting the ice cubes fall down onto his chest.

"Aaah! That's cold!"

He flinched as his nipples seized up and Sora laughed maniacally. He was bent over double and Riku took the chance to stuff the ice cubes down the back of his shirt. Immediately Sora shrieked and danced around with cold skin. Riku frowned at him, pouting. He knew that it was best that he got up sooner than later, but ice cubes up the nose? And now his nipples were hard. Thanks, Sora.

"That wasn't funny." But Riku knew that it was, in a stupid sort of way.

Sora snickered as Roxas heaved a mental sigh. Why was he in a mind with the mental capacity of a six year old? Why couldn't he think without Sora randomly interrupting him? And while he was at it, why was the sky blue and not pink with yellow poka dots? He instead looked at Riku, who was massaging his chest. Were his nipples sticking out? They were. Maybe the immaturity wasn't so bad.

Sora yawned and stretched as Riku cussed. The pale teen caught the gesture and sighed.

"Why wake me up if you aren't even up yet?"

"I'm up, Riku! I was just stretching."

"Lazy ass."

"What did you say Riku?!"

With that Sora pounced on his best friend, tackling him to the bed. Riku yelled and tried to push him off, but before long he was laughing and playing along. Roxas could feel it through Sora, and liked how Riku's wiry muscles pushed up against them. He noticed that Sora was a bit red, and knew that he couldn't help thinking a bit similarly. But Roxas knew more about these things than Sora…

Roxas thought about everything he had ever heard or learned at the Organization about man on man sex… there was a lot. Riku was under them, and he was thinking about sex. What happened next was completely natural.

Sora blinked and flushed a deep red. He could feel the stiffening in his groin. He was a bit familiar with it, but it was still unusual to him. And he was ion top of Riku./i It was awkward.

Riku frowned. He felt something digging into his hip. Now, Riku knew a bit more about this stuff than Sora, but he couldn't believe that his Sora would let it happen. He was always so innocent and pure…

"Sora, are you feeling alright?"

Sora blushed deeper, mumbling about Roxas and his thoughts before standing up quickly. Riku blinked, realizing that it idid/i happen, and turned just as red as Sora.

"It was Roxas…" Sora said lamely, and Roxas felt a smug sense of satisfaction.

iTake that, Sora…/i

Sora bent his head embarrassedly in response.

"I gotta go eat!" he squeaked, and rushed down the stairs.

iStupid!!!/i he chided.

Roxas didn't know which one of them he meant.

~*~

Axel looked over the ticket. It was a simple ticket, with the event, seat, and time printed on both the main part and the stub. But to him this ticket was so much more. It was a great beginning to a difficult mission. One that could win him life and love.

Xemnas had told him what was going on. He had signed a contract with the "angel of death", part of the underworld management, stating that they could live again, complete with hearts, upon the completion of several individual tasks. Axel's was to find and bring back someone very dear to him… and he would do his best.

The redheaded pyro looked over the racks of the shop, wondering if he should be worried. If his target was in this kind of situation, no doubt he was in trouble. Should he be wasting time here?

Yes, he needed to blend in. If he came in something conspicuous, then he could kiss his target good-bye. He sighed, sorting through the merchandise. Well, as long as he was doing this, he should try to have some fun.

Axel grinned, finding a couple that he liked, and went back to try them on. None of them fit. He groaned in exasperation.

"Curse these hips!" he muttered to himself, leaving the dressing room. A man stared at him funny. Axel blushed. Now he was attracting odd looks. Not that he blamed him, seeing a red haired teen of his type in such a place. He appeared to be out of his element. Truthfully, he was just uneasy without the ability to call forth fire to his aide.

"You might want to try over there," the man said, pointing to a section of the store Axel hadn't noticed before. He was blushing too now, as uncomfortable as Axel with a similar load in his hands.

"They have clothing better suited to your type of, erm, body…"

The two stared at each other with an uneasy look. Then Axel smiled his old confident grin. Life was too short to waste.

"Thanks buddy!"

He deposited the clothes that didn't fit by the reshelving bin and patted the man on the back. The look on his face as Axel walked away was priceless. He headed straight for the section the man had pointed out.

Hey, it did look a little better. Best give it a try. Axel shrugged and started looking.

He left fifteen minutes later with a satisfactory outfit.

Ready for duty.

Ready to bring back Roxas.

~*~

For Sora, the week until the concert couldn't move fast enough. For Roxas, an eternity wouldn't have been long enough. It was humiliating enough when he had been robbed of an identity, but now he had no common sense. At least, Sora did not.

Riku had to calm Sora down more than usual over the wait. There was a lot of pinning and tickling going on, and that was the only reason Roxas wished for the concert to arrive. He didn't trust Sora's penis and his dirty mind around Riku. He was trying to avoid another isticky/i situation. Axel's sense of humor seemed to have rubbed off on him. A throb sounded in his chest. Sora's chest.

And finally, Saturday came and the wait was over. It was time to go out in public in a dress. Roxas was overjoyed.

iHave I ever said how much I hate you Sora?/i

iYeah yeah, almost every day./i

iGood. 'Cause I really hate you./i

iFair enough/i

Sora spent three hours doing his makeup. He used blush, mascara, lipstick, and blue eye shadow. Roxas' highlight of the dressing up was seeing Sora's black lacy underwear.

iIs that a girl's too?/i

iShut up Roxas!/i

iRiku will be so pleased with it. Good choice./i

iI'm not listening to you!/i

iGood luck with that./i

Sora sighed and looked at the mirror. He grabbed an eye pencil from the table and twirled it between his fingers. The word kohl came up as it spun. Ebony kohl eye pencil. Roxas' chest clenched itself into a fist. He remembered a conversation distantly.

i"Axel, why do you do your face like that?"

The redhead turned to face his boyfriend of three days. He was sitting at a table, applying makeup underneath his emerald eyes. He smiled and Roxas blushed. It was still foreign to him to have a partner like this.

"I like it. It accents me."

"Yes it does."

Axel's smile grew wider, and Roxas smiled back, still red.

"C'mere and let me do you."

"No! I couldn't…"

"I'll give you some hints."

It ended in them kissing in front of the mirror, makeup strewn across their faces./i

Roxas watched Sora apply the makeup. He thought hard about what they were doing.

iYou have to use different sides or it dulls./i

iWhat?/i

Sora was unused to Roxas giving him advice.

iTo keep it sharp,/i he explained. iTurn it as you go./i

Sora tried it, seeing the difference.

iGee, thanks!/i he exclaimed, darkening his eyes and then drawing a spiraling curve down his left cheek.

iDon't mention it./i Roxas thought sadly. He wished for his friend now more than ever.

Sora finished with his makeup and examined himself before nodding, satisfied. He tramped down the stairs calling Riku in a whiny voice.

"Ri-ikuuu/i, let's go!"

Riku was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He had his gown on, and blue eye shadow adorned his sea foam eyes. He had gone with the same makeup idea as Sora and a blue moon with jewels was splayed across his cheek. He smiled as Sora approached.

"Shall we go?"

After several shrieks about how good Riku looked, the party was out the door. Roxas settled in for a long night of mind numbing excitement. He was going to a Crossdressers concert.

~*~

Axel grinned. This was his kind of crowd. The music was loud and sexy. He was getting stares of all kind, eyes roving his body with interest. He waved to a boy with blue streaks in his hair, lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive way. The boy spilled a drink all over his friend, and Axel laughed. He walked closer to the stage, checking out the lead singer. Not too shabby, he decided.

He scanned the crowd, looking for a certain brunette he knew was there. This visit was to observe, not to interfere. He needed to know his goal was attainable. At the least.

Guys all over were dancing and jiving. Axel joined them, pumping his hips to the beat. He knew how to have a good time. Until Sora appeared, he would wait. He tugged at his skirt, liking the shortness of the outfit. The songs were catchy and the boys were good looking. He was going to have a good time.

He looked over at the entrance, wondering if Sora was here yet. If they didn't show up, then it would be a waste of his time.

A cute young man offered to buy him a drink. Maybe not, he thought. He accepted, not with the intention to do anything, but liking the attention.

"Nice concert, huh?" asked a red haired boy near him. He looked like an agreeable sort of fellow, with a wide grin and tan skin. He was wearing a cheerleader outfit with D.I. displayed across the chest.

"For Destiny Islands?" Axel asked, pointing to the letters.

"Yeah," the boy grinned. "I'm here with my friend Tidus, he's getting us drinks. What's your name?"

"Axel," he smiled, liking this fellow immediately. "What's yours?"

"Wakka," the boy replied, turning back to the stage. "I can't believe these guys even came here!"

Axel grinned.

"Neither can I."

~*~

Sora screamed along with the lyrics, jumping up and down. He was enjoying himself so much that Riku was laughing at his expressions. They both smiled and danced along with the crowd. Roxas just sat in Sora's head, not amused. He wanted to get out of there. This was hell.

The song changed, and a shy looking boy in a miniskirt walked over and asked Riku to dance. Riku accepted, proving that he knew how to dance with a partner well. He was good at dancing, Roxas could definitely see that. Sora remained ignorant, until Roxas forced his eyes over to where Riku was twisting to the melody. Then he blushed and lost the beat.

When Riku was done, he turned to Sora and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

Sora prepped his mouth to say no thanks. The word raced through his mind, running for the tip of his tongue. His brain made all the right connections and poised to refuse the offer. But Roxas had a different idea. He was tired of Sora doing this all the time, letting Riku slip away. It was painfully like his relationship with Axel.

"I'd love to."

Sora blushed; knowing who had really said that, but Riku smiled and took his hand. Sora couldn't get in the groove. He tried, but couldn't keep up with Riku's dancing. He became exasperated, calling in his head for Roxas to help.

Roxas thought of Axel, of his best friend, the one who had searched the world for him and returned empty handed. He thought about his pale skin, his slender fingers and emerald eyes. His hips and legs. He reached into Sora and pulled out himself, his feelings hopes and desires. He smiled and moved closer to Riku, wrapping his arms around his neck. Riku looked surprised, and then pleased, as Roxas as Sora danced closer and smoothly met the rhythm. Sora watched this time as Roxas pleased his best friend. When the song was over, Roxas let go and Sora came back into full.

"You're a good dancer," Riku said, smiling.

"I-I'm not really…" Sora stammered.

"Nonsense. Hey, I'm gonna get us some drinks. Wait here."

Sora blushed and turned back to the crowd as Riku slipped off.

Roxas could see the wide range of costumes and getup in the audience and it frightened him. There were maid outfits, schoolgirl uniforms, s&m suits… it was a medley of cross-dressing perverts. Who would be caught dead going to a place like this?

A flash of red caught his eye. He looked through Sora's eyes at the back of a redhead in a nurse's uniform. The boy's hips curved out nicely and the dress fit him like a glove. His buttocks curved into perfect taunt lines, but none of this was what Roxas was concerned about.

The hair stuck out in every direction. It was bright red and shoulder length. iHe knew that hair./i

It was Axel.

The boy turned and his emerald eyes glinted in the flashing lights. He grinned at no one in particular. His face was adorned with two teardrops under his eyes. Eyes that were curved in a way that was almost Egyptian in shape. Beautiful eyes.

Roxas wrenched control from Sora once again to stare. He was seeing Axel again, he was sure of it. But wasn't he dead? Could his prayers have been answered? His heart beat recklessly in his chest. What was Axel doing in his life again? What was he doing in Sora's life?

And most importantly, what was he doing at a Crossdressers concert?


	3. Teenage Fights and Separations

Roxas blushed madly, running as fast as he could away from the scene of the crime. His hand stung where he had fallen from the attack. His chest hurt where the huge flaming fire ball had smacked into him. He grinned breathlessly as his pulse sounded in his ear. Surprising really, considering he didn't have a heart. Axel was better than he had imagined. Sensing him so easily, though he'd seen Axel tell who was behind him, how far they were, and if they were angry or not, so he shouldn't be surprised. He collapsed into a corner, grinning like an idiot, breathless from his single look into Axel's shining emerald eyes. He loved how Axel had helped him up; he could swear they were still touching, gazing. If this one encounter was enough to set him off like this, would he ever get near his love? Someone clapped in the corner, and Roxas whirled around, knowing full well he had no idea how to use his magic if it was indeed a threat.Instead, one of his superiors grinned at him through his steel bangs."Hey. Nice job. Your first Axel encounter and you walk away conscious and breathing. Impressive."Roxas blushed, unsure how to take this comment. He accepted it as a compliment."Thanks.""You know, you look different than the other Axel worshipers.""I should hope so!" Roxas burst out without thinking. He blushed and covered his mouth, horrified as to what his mistake would bring. Instead, the boy smiled at him, a genuine smile."You love him don't you?"It was a valid question, with feelings behind it rather than suspicions.Roxas turned beet red, stammering in an attempt to tell the steely haired youth that he hadn't known Axel long enough to judge, and wasn't sure himself.The boy laughed kindly."I'm Zexion." He held out his hand. Roxas shook it. Zexion smiled. "You can come use my library if you want." he suggested, motioning to a nearby corridor."Really?" Roxas stammered. "T-thanks!" Roxas loved reading, it kept him occupied when he had no one to talk to. Like now.Zexion smiled and lead the way. "Royal flush" Luxord declared, throwing down a triumphant hand. "Sixty munny on that bet. Congrats, you're broke." Luxord's voice was tinged with a light british accent, just enough to give him the air of royalty in debt.Axel looked Luxord in the eye, ignoring his latest win. Luxord always won."You didn't talk to Xaldin." He said accusingly.Luxord blushed a slight magenta."I didn't have time"Axel groaned."You chickened out.""He's seven ranks above me, and number three!! That would scare anyone!! Not to mention what Xemnas would do if he found out!!"Axel sighed."Pansy.""Skank."A grumbling redhead piped up from the corner."I disagree with the flower derogitive."Axel grinned. Bashing Marluxia came to him as naturally as losing at poker."Paaaaaaaaansy.""Pyro.""Maaaaaaarigold."Marluxia threw the cards down at Axel, storming out of the room. He was tochy and a sore looser.Axel's favorite combination.Axel sighed, looking over at Luxord. He grinned and recounted his little run in in the hallway."No way!" Luxord gasped."Yeah. If I can get out of torching the cute newbie, you can talk to Xaldin."It was simple logic."Enjoying yourself?" Zexion asked. He had to. Left to his own devices, Roxas would read untill he expired. What a bookworm."Mmm-hmm" Roxas said, not looking up."You know, I could use a favor, if you're game."Roxas looked up."What is it?"Zexion smiled, holding up a book."Could you deliver this to the lab on the second floor?"Roxas nodded, grabbing the book.Zexion allowed him to take a couple to his room. After all, he didn't like to refuse a book lover.Roxas grinned and waved.Zexion smiled. His "love letter" would be delivered


End file.
